


SpringTime Sadness

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Blushing, Damian is a mess, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Flower Shop AU!





	SpringTime Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> I ship DamiJay now bitches.
> 
>  
> 
> that rights.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sue me.

The Shop was filled with colorful roses,the colors of,red,blue,green,yellow and so much more. Damian sorted the flowers by their color. He placed the blue ones on the highest shelf,placed the green ones right below, the yellow ones right below,and finally,the red ones on the bottom.

He sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Damian looked around the shop and smiled,about three customers were by the counter and four more looking around. Spring was always their best selling time.Also Valentines Day.

Damian walked over to the counter,watching as Tim handled the customers. He bent down beside Tim and got out the notepad for keeping tabs on the money. He smiled at the customer's as they left,writing down the money they had just received.

Tim sighed and started to stretch,looking at Damian. "Well,My shifts ended.Dick's gone early to go on a date with Wally." Damian nodded. Tim turned to the boy,letting his elbows land gently on the desk. "Think you can handle taking care of the shop by yourself?" Damian scoffed. Tim smiled,leaning up close to Damian's face. He nuzzled their noses together.

"Okay.If you think so." Tim turned to leave,taking his small yellow bag with him."Bye!"Tim yelled as Damian watched as he walked towards the exit,walking out as the bell connected to the door,rang.

Damian sighed,falling back in the chair by the desk. He scratched the back of his neck. Maybe after his shift,he could go and get take out. Maybe that new coffee shop down the road or-

The bell ringed,making Damian instantly look up. And _oh._ What a beautiful sight it was.

A man had walked in. He was tall and broad,having green eyes that were almost exactly like Damian's own with his hair a dark grey,black if you say. The man looked about in his early 20's.

Damian instantly stood up."H-Hello."  Curse his damn stutter."How may I help you?" He folded his hands together as the man smiled and looked at him,walking over till one of his hands lay gently on the desk.

"Hello.I was looking for a set of blue rosessss...." He looked down at Damian's name tag,dragging out his words as he did so. "Damian." The man looked up at him,smiling. "My names Jason. Nice to meet you!"Jason held out a hand and Damian took instantly,shaking hands with him. He let go.

"Ugh,Yes! We have a lot of Blue flowers! How many are you looking for?" Damian asked and he watched as Jason put a hand on his chin before looking back at the younger man.

"I was thinking maybe about seven?" Damian nodded and walked Jason over to the left corner of the flower shop. Damian lead him to where the Blue ones were,on the top shelf. He pointed towards them.

"Any of these?" Jason smiled and nodded.

"Those will be perfect." Damian blushed and laughed nervously.

"W-Well.I'll get the stool and-"

"Oh no need." Damian blinked at Jason as he reached up and grabbed the bouquet of the blue roses. The older male turned towards Damian. "I got it." 

Damian could bet his face was pure _red._ If it wasn't,he'd be _surprised._

Damian coughed once into his fist. "O-Okay then.I'll ring them up for you."Jason and him walked back over to the cashier desk, Damian going behind the counter, ringing up the flowers and Jason tapping his finger on the table, waiting patiently.

Damian smiled as Jason gave him 15.09$. He handed the flower set to Jason."Well...um...may I ask.." Jason blinked at him,raising a small eyebrow. "What are those for..?" Jason smiled.

"For my friend Roy. He has a date tonight and he can't go out and get some flowers,too busy." Damian nodded as a feeling of _relief_ washed over him.

Damian closed his eyes and sighed,but right after something was shoved into his hands. He opened his eyes and looked at the thing in his hand. It was a small slip of paper,and it had someone's number on it...

Damian looked up at Jason who's face was red."Y-You wanna hang out sometime..?" He asked,very slowly.

The younger male clenched the piece of paper in his hands,lips pursed and eyes wide. He nodded hesitantly.Jason smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well...Saturday..?Meet at my place 7:30? I can text you my address or you can text me yours. Then I cane come pick you up." All Damian could do was nod. Jason laughed. "Great!"He walked towards the exit,not before turning around and waving at Damian.

Then he walked out, the bell ringing once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
